


The Self Starter

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia had built it up in her mind for hours; she wasn’t going to just be able to dial it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Self Starter

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my terrible Spanish. I’m working with some of the better translation engines and some friends who have time to answer my texts about words and phrases. If anything is flat out wrong, I have no problem with people (nicely) letting me know. It isn't my first language.

She watched him for just a few minutes. He was asleep on his stomach so she knew he pretty much fell into bed. Work had been so stressful for him lately and they just couldn’t spend as much time together as a couple. She had Little Dodds in her squad, which meant more babysitting and visits from his father. The overeager parent shit was going to drive Olivia out of her mind before the Sergeant did. 

Noah got a cold from a playmate at daycare and was just starting to feel better. Now the Rollins family was in the middle of some major drama and Liv had to figure out how she would discipline two of her detectives for not being upfront with her. She wanted to shake all of that off right now. For the next eight hours she was going to sleep, everything else be damn. Well maybe sleep for seven hours depending on how he felt.

“Hey there.” She cuddled next to Rafael under the blankets. Liv stroked his hair while kissing across his shoulder blades. “I missed you.”

“Is it morning?” he mumbled, not even turning over to look at her.

“Not quite.”

“Liv…”

“Rafi, te quiero*.” She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

She knew how to get to him. Once she started speaking Spanish it was as good as over. But Rafael was pretty exhausted. Work was stressful and Noah was still cranky when he got home that evening. 

He hadn’t watched TV or gathered his suits to take to the cleaners. After Noah passed out, Rafael ate something and did the same. He wanted to sleep like the dead tonight, going so far as to turn off his phone. It was a decision he didn’t take lightly but he did it just the same.

“Estoy tan cansado, mi amor**.” He wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her neck.

“ _Tired_ tired or…”

Rafael opened his eyes and smirked. God she was beautiful, he felt as if he hadn’t seen her in weeks. Their busy lives meant that something as simple as a quiet evening at home was almost impossible. Lack of private time bothered him too. 

Rafael just wasn’t sure that now was the time to do something about it. His desire for Olivia was always on 11. Even with that, he didn’t know if he could make it happen. Dealing with that embarrassment was not on his list of things to do tonight.

“Definitely _tired_ tired.” He kissed her lips. “Perdón, te amo tanto bebé***.”

“I love you too.” 

“Sleep with me.”

“I kinda need to blow off some steam.” Olivia said.

There was no other way to say it. Being direct was always better for the couple anyway. After the week she'd had, sex with her man was what Olivia wanted. It was OK that Rafael was tired. He wasn’t a machine just there for her entertainment. But she was about to explode. Olivia had built it up in her mind for hours; she wasn’t going to just be able to dial it down.

“What do you need, baby?”

“An orgasm.” She laughed. “I'm just going to take a hot shower, OK. You go back to sleep.”

Olivia got out of bed and headed toward the master bathroom. She stopped and turned when she heard the rustling of blankets.

“You're going to masturbate in the shower?” Rafael asked.

“Wow, look at Mr. bright eyed and bushy tailed now.” She smiled.

“I'm barely functioning, just answer the question.”

“Yes. Go back to sleep, Rafael. I know you're tired and it’s OK. I'm a big girl; I can handle this.”

“But you're going to masturbate in the shower.” He said.

“We've kinda established that.”

“Why don’t you just do it right here?”

“That’s a bit rude, isn't it?” Olivia asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“You uncomfortable with me doing it in a place where you can't watch?”

“I'm not.” Rafael shook his head. “I just feel like you shouldn’t have to hide it from me. This is your bed, Liv. Lie down, get comfortable, and make yourself come. I might pay attention…I will most likely fall asleep. But you don’t have to hide in the shower. Unless the shower is your thing, then by all means. I'm not trying to dictate your sexual activity. I'm just saying.”

“It won't make you uncomfortable?” Liv walked closer to the bed.

“The idea of you pleasuring yourself? Possibly listening to you pleasure yourself if the snoring in my head doesn’t drown it out? Mujer, no tiene ni idea****. C'mere.”

Olivia ran back to the bed and into his arms. Rafael kissed her before wrapping his body around hers. Olivia pulled her tee shirt over her head, throwing it to the bottom of the bed.

“Teamwork.” She said. “Put your hand here.” She took his hand and put it over her breast.

“It’s like ninth grade all over again…with fuller breasts.” He grinned. “God, you feel so good.”

“I haven’t even begun to feel good yet, Counselor.”

“If you need any encouragement, I'm your man.”

“Whisper very dirty things in my ear.” Olivia said.

“In what language?” Rafael asked, kissing her neck.

“Mmm,” her hand slipped down past the elastic of her boxer shorts. “Surprise me.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> *I need you.  
> **I’m so tired, my love  
> ***I’m sorry, I love you so much baby  
> ****Woman, you have no idea


End file.
